


Tales of the Afterlife

by lovekittiesw



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekittiesw/pseuds/lovekittiesw
Summary: A story of historical figures meeting in the afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When she saw him, she knew he was a newcomer. He had the look of confusion and awe that she recognized. He was tall, slender, and muscular, with long black hair and a mustache . She guessed he was a royal based on the outfit he was wearing. 

He saw her and smiled shyly. She smiled back at him.

"Hello, I'm Jane," she said, reaching out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jane. My name is Vlad." He took her hand and kissed it, which charmed her. 

"Am I correct saying you were a new arrival?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady. I got here in 1477."

"If I may ask, how did you die?"

"I was killed in battle with the Ottomans. My head was removed, covered in honey, and taken to Mehmed II as a trophy."

Jane gasped in shock. 

"You?" he asked her.

"I was queen of England until Mary ordered my death and took the throne."

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry." Vlad looked devastated. "You are too beautiful to die the way you did."

Jane felt heat forming on her cheeks as she looked into Vlad's brown eyes.

"And you were too noble a man to die as you did," Jane replied. "Why were you fighting the Ottomans?"

"They took me and my brother, Radu as a trade when we were young and they killed my father and wanted to take my kingdom in Wallachia."

"I watched Mary execute people for not following her religion. So much blood spilled..."

"We're here together and I would like to get to know you better." Vlad gave her a smile.

Jane felt as if her heart had wings. "We can do that."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"I would love that."

He did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vlad, this is my cousin, Edward," Jane said. "He was the one who made me queen."

"Pleased to meet you," Vlad said to Edward, who smiled.

"Edward was the only son of King Henry VIII and Jane Seymour," Jane said.

Vlad gasped, surprised.

"My mother died after she gave birth to me," Edward said. "I was king until I died from illness when I was fifteen years old."

"I'm so sorry," Vlad said. 

"You can meet my mother here."

Vlad began walking with the cousins. They approached the stables where they saw a younger man with long brown hair and wearing the same clothes as Vlad riding toward them on a horse. 

"Vlad!" he shouted. He ran to Vlad who hugged him.

"Meet my younger brother Radu," Vlad said. "He arrived here before I did."

The four climbed onto some horses and went riding together.


	3. Chapter 3

July 28, 1794

Jane saw that Vlad was observing France and decided to join him. 

"Today, Maximilien Robespierre arrives," Vlad told her. "He was the leader of the French Revolution. He had the king and queen executed."

A few minutes later, a man wearing a blue coat and white wig appeared next to Jane. He looked at her and bowed.

"Lady Jane Grey?" he asked. "I am Maximilien Robespierre." 

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Jane replied. "This is Vlad, voivode of Wallachia."

"Jane was queen of England until Mary Tudor had her executed and took the throne," Vlad explained.

A sweet smell flowed past their noses. "Do you smell that?" asked Maximilien.

"I know that smell," said Jane. "It's cake."

The three followed the smell until they arrived at a bakery. They found a blond woman sitting at a table and eating a cake. 

"Marie Antoinette," Maximilien said to the woman. "I want to tell you how sorry I am for having you and your husband."

"I forgive you," Marie said. She saw Jane and Vlad and introduced herself. "Marie Antoinette, former queen of France. Want to join me for some sweets?"

Jane, Vlad, and Maximilien sat at the table with Marie and enjoyed some sweets.


End file.
